


To Be Alone (With You)

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, There's just a lot of pining and good good fluff yall, he/him lesbian thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: the after party is much more fun than the actual banquet, as far as the ambassador and Thorin are concerned
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	To Be Alone (With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case: there's mentions of alcohol consumption and both Thorin & Reader are somewhat intoxicated 
> 
> also. Not rly a warning but Fíli is a trans lady & she/her pronouns, Thorin is a nb lesbian and uses he/him!!

"Hey, hey, Thorin." 

He glances over to find you leaning close, eyes wide and shiny. You've over indulged in the wine, but he's not much better off despite his sister's disapproving glances. 

It's a _party_. He should be allowed to celebrate too. He should be allowed to brush your hair back out of your face and marvel at your smile. 

" _Thorin_." You repeat, grabbing at his shirt. He wants you to yank him closer, to kiss him, but you're trying to keep your balance. "Hey." 

"Hello?" He replies, reaching out to steady you. You're wearing some silky elven thing, heels that make you even taller than usual, and dwarven jewelry that sparkles brilliantly. If given half a chance, you'd probably let Bilbo braid flowers in your hair. A strange combination for a strange human. 

A _beautiful_ combination. 

Your hair creates a curtain as you eye him, separating the two of you from the rest of the party. "You look _really pretty._ Did I say that earlier?" 

"You didn't." He says, trying to ignore the heat crawling up his face and neck. You were mostly teasing him for being 'cranky' earlier, but he'd probably prefer that to… this. This is _actually_ flustering. 

"I should've!" You press closer, and he is well aware you're _drunk_ , and so is he, but ancestors, you're so… you. "I like this crown better, to be honest." 

Of course you do. It's not as solid as his usual crown, allowing for more delicate engravings that show off the masterful craftsmanship. It's _girly_ , by dwarven standards. 

You _like_ girly. And you like Thorin. 

Although you've never been quite so forward. The cultural differences between humans and dwarves have made courting somewhat confusing, but… he could see it. 

Just not right now. 

Right now, he needs to get you to bed before you get _really_ drunk. Oin doesn't need you in the medical wing sick as a dog in the morning. 

Thorin pulls away, far enough to look around for his niblings (he hates that word, but you use it so often it's stuck in his head). 

Fíli catches his eye first, chatting with an unfamiliar human. She's smiling, gesturing wildly as she presumably regales them with tales of The Adventure. She's particularly fond of the barrel-riding. 

"Come on," Thorin says. "I need to talk to Fíli." 

You allow him to lead you over to his niece without complaint, although you do ramble about dancing with her earlier and how weird 'dwarf dancing' is. He knows for a fact you're not very well versed in human dancing either, so the weirdness might just be that you're bad at dancing, but Thorin wisely keeps his mouth shut. 

Fíli wraps her story up when she spots the two of you, giving her companion a winsome grin as she bids them goodnight. 

"Fíli!" You greet. "Goodness gracious, I'm drunk and I'm still more put together than you." You use your free hand to fix her shirt, but you don't move to hug her like you usually do. Probably because then Thorin would have to let go of your waist. 

At least, Thorin _hopes_ that's the reason. 

Fíli laughs good-naturedly, "You _are_ drunk." 

"Which is why I'd appreciate you saying all the goodbyes." Thorin cuts in. "We both need rest." 

"That's cuz--" You can't even finish your insult before you're interrupted by a yawn that leaves you blinking back tears. Thorin has to question how deep he is, that he thinks even that's cute. 

"Because what?" Fíli teases. 

"I was gonna say because Thorin's _old_ , but clearly that'd be a self drag too." You tuck yourself further into his side, clumsily trying to lay your head against his before remembering he's wearing a rather pointy crown. 

Fíli tries to muffle her laughter, and while Thorin can't see your face, he assumes you're sending a noteworthy glare. 

"I think the human _needs_ some rest." Fíli says. "I'll send everyone off with well wishes, don't worry." 

He won't. He has faith in her diplomatic abilities. Probably more faith than he has in his own. 

Plus, he's got you, and you're distracting. You and your laugh and your soft hands grasping his own scarred and calloused hands. 

You and your heartbreakingly soft, "Come on." 

He's the king. The _King_ of the lonely mountain. He shouldn't be following you into your rooms. 

But he does anyway. 

Your room is so near the Royal suits he doesn't really need to look around to know where everything is. The only differences are that your rooms are a little less lavish, and a lot more human-y. 

All the low sunlight plants you attempted to grow have been replaced by fungi, only a few of which Thorin recognizes. Some of them glow in the lowlight, and he wonders if their placement is purposeful, so you don't have to use the sconces. From how you wring your burn-scarred hands, he gathered that flames make you nervous nowadays. He doesn't blame you. 

You also have a variety of trinkets on your desk, along with a significantly smaller pile of documents than Thorin is used to. Perks of being an ambassador and not the King. 

Being a King _is_ still better than being treated as second class by the humans and barely scraping by, but nevertheless. It can be tiresome. Stressful. 

Your voice brings him back to the present, "Thorin? You wanna help?" 

He glances over to find you trying, rather unsuccessfully, to unhook the back of your dress. The other layers have already been shed, leaving you looking… he doesn't want to say vulnerable, but something similar. Softer, maybe. 

"Stop that. You'll break it." He moves to brush your hands out of the way, knowing full well he should be asking someone else to do this. 

The clasp snaps, and you bring your arms up to keep the dress in place as he pulls the zipper (a _marvelous_ invention, that) down your back. 

"Like I can't fix- well. This is a fancy dress so maybe I couldn't fix it. I might have to ask Ori to hel--" Your rambling is almost, _almost,_ enough to distract him, but you fall silent the moment his fingers touch the line of your spine. 

It shouldn't be as distracting as it is, it's just your _back_. But there's something fascinating about it. He wants to map out each vertebra, and then each little mark, and then maybe the scar he can see creeping around your side (he never got a proper look at it when it was still healing). 

Plus, the way you tense and arch into his fingertips is… it sure is something. 

"Thorin?" You ask. 

He pulls away. "You… should be getting to bed." 

For the first time, he sees you actually hesitate. You twist in place to look at him, your lips pulling into a pout. "Do… do you wanna stay?" 

At his no doubt shocked look, you rush to explain, "Not- not like that! Just. Sleeping."

"Just sleeping." He repeats carefully. 

You nod. "Please?"

Well. He can't say no to _that_. "I will stay." He says, trying to remain impassive even when your smile makes his heart pound. 

"You probably need to go back to your rooms beforehand though. Don't think any of my stuff will fit you." Your smile becomes mischievous, and he _knows_ , "You're too short." 

"And here I thought the issue would be width wise." He fires back. 

You gasp, mock scandalized, "What is wrong with my width?" 

"You think my shoulders would fit in one of your shirts?" He straightens up accordingly, as if you're unfamiliar with his broad shoulders. 

One of your hands comes up to rest on his shoulder, and you hum, "I'd be more worried about your hips." Your eyes drop down, like you're trying to measure him even through his layers of clothing. 

He once again becomes painfully, _painfully_ aware that you're still tipsy and he can't act on his impulse to kiss you. 

You look very much like you're thinking the same thing, and abruptly, you pull away. "Go change and come back." 

Very few people are allowed to order the King around, but you're you and the order itself feels more like an invitation. 

Still. 

He debates staying in his own room as he shucks off the finery. But then he tries to picture the face you'd make tomorrow morning, and how you'd probably apologize for 'overstepping', and it makes his heart hurt. 

You're in bed when he gets back, your eyes peering out from a mountain of blankets. Your eyes that don't reflect, that don't see in the dark. 

How strange that is. 

You lift up the blanket for him, and he joins you with a laugh.

"Welcome back." You say. You move to cuddle closer, only to stop just before you make contact. "Can…?"

He's in _your bed_ , and you're asking him? 

Adorable. 

He slings an arm around your waist, relishing in the shocked _oh_ that follows. You giggle as he tucks himself against you, his crownless head resting on your chest. 

"Comfy?" You ask lightly. He can't see your face, but you sound like you're smiling. 

"Very. And you?" 

"Super duper." 

"You've been spending too much time with the dwarflings." He chuckles. 

"Pffft, should- should I be spending more time with the dwarf king?" You make an attempt to snuggle even closer, going as far as to hook one of his legs under yours. "Get it? It rhymes. Almost."

"I got it." He says. 

Your laughter has always been full bodied and shaky, but Thorin has never been close enough to actually feel it. It's something he idly thinks he could get used to. 

"I'm _funny."_ You declare. 

"You are very funny." He agrees placatingly. He isn't sure if you're so giggly because you're still a little tipsy, or if it's because you're half asleep, but it's cute. 

You fall quiet, long enough that he'd think you asleep if not for the way you idly trace the lines of his arm with your free hand. 

"Do… do you miss it?" You ask suddenly. 

"Miss?" 

You sigh. "The Journey. Everybody traveling together, ya know? It was. It wasn't great at the time, what with how many things went so wrong, but…" 

Thorin lifts his head to look at you, resting his chin on your chest. You're staring up at the ceiling like you're searching for constellations. "You miss it?"

"Sometimes. I don't like all the rules here. On the road it didn't matter whose shirt I wore or whatever." 

"Whose bed you slept in." He adds with a smile. 

You snort in amusement, "Shut up. We didn't even have beds." You glance down at him, and. And you can't possibly see very well, but you gaze at him with such affection it makes him… The King of the Mountain doesn't blush like some giggly maiden, but he suddenly feels very warm. "Don't get it twisted though, you're worth snarky comments." You say with a grin.

"We'll be the talk of the town in the morning." He says. "If we get caught." 

"In the morning." You repeat, settling back down. 

* * *

Thorin wakes up without his usual urgency, and he's pretty sure the arms around his waist are a big part of it. 

He's also pretty sure he could just stay here. 

He's got paperwork and meetings and Kingly nonsense to do, and he's hungry, but… he could stay here. 

Your eyes are open when he finally gets around to opening his own, and you look relaxed. Happy. 

"Good morning." 

You startle a little, and when you twitch he becomes aware of how tangled the two of you are.

You smile at him, "Good morning." 

**Author's Note:**

> this was at least a little bit inspired by Daisy Chain by truerowdyvoid here on ao3 10/10 would recommend altho it is smutty. thank u for reawakening my love for dwarves 
> 
> Anyways. I took a short break from transformers to write abt my everlasting Favorite, the hobbit <3 
> 
> Hope y'all are staying healthy and doing okay during the quarantine!!!
> 
> Edit; I Forgot to mention my best beta reader, mcfuck! Sorry abt that. Go read their stuff! :3c


End file.
